


Come & Meet the Family

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: The Luversen Series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it's not too extreme, Dealings of Racism and Homophobia, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Everything in the DCW Universe all takes place on one Earth, F/F, F/M, Just a mention of it, Just another excuse to write another one of these, Multi, Sappy, not much of a plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: "Our family might seem pretty unusual to those outside of it, but that's what makes it special."-Kara





	Come & Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written one of these, but I'm slowly regaining motivation to work on 'Everything She could want.'
> 
> Not my best work, but still...
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Every morning, it's like clockwork:

James is always the first one to somehow wake up one minute before his alarm goes off at 5:50 A.M. He's always so careful not to wake Lena or Kara, knowing that they all work late at night well into the early morning. But, since he's been an early bird ever since he was 11, it's no big deal for him to get an early start, even if he only got three hours of sleep.

Rolling out of bed, James turns off his alarm and heads into the shower to clean up. The next one up is usually Kara. Hearing the shower running, thanks to her super hearing, she's shaken awake and immediately gets up to get the kids ready for school.

Smiling down at Lena, who's still fast asleep in her arms, Kara kisses her forehead before she slowly slips out of her wife's arms. Her smile turns into a grin as she sees Lena immediately feels around the bed, looking for both her and James, despite being sound asleep.

 

 

She opens the door to her kids' room and heads in, kissing them both and gently shaking them awake. The kids sleep side by side in two separate beds. Niobe (9 years old) sleeps in the bed on the right. While Marcus (7 years old) sleeps in the left one.

"Niobe..." Kara whispers. "Come on, baby girl. Time to get up."

Niobe stirs, wiping her cute little face, before she looks up at 'Mama K.'

"Hi, Mama." She says sleepily.

"Good morning, my Precious." Kara says back. She gives Niobe another kiss before moving on to her son. "Marcus..."

Marcus just pulls the covers over his head.

Kara can't help but laugh at her baby boy. "Marcus. Come on, sweetie. It's time for school."

"I don't wanna go to school." Marcus says under his covers.

"Awww, I know." Kara says, getting into bed with Marcus. "School's not very fun, but hey... at least you get to see your friends. You've got Tyler, Kimmy, Angie..."

Marcus throws the covers off. "Angie's not my friend anymore."

"No?" Kara asks, sounding troubled. Niobe gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. "What happened, baby?"

Marcus rubs his eyes. "When Clarence hit me, she was one of the kids laughing at me."

"Clarence?" Kara asks, anger clearly in her voice. "Clarence hit you?! When did this happen?"

"Friday. He and I were fighting and Mrs. Packer had to pull us apart."

"And why were you two fighting?" Kara questions.

"Because he was pushing this other little boy around, making fun of him for liking Kyler." Marcus says.

"And Kyler's..." Kara says, lost in thought.

"Kyler's a 9th grader." Marcus answers. "Andy (The 'Little Boy') was always saying that Kyler was beautiful, and Clarence was calling him bad names and I... I wanted to stop him. I was trying to do the right thing."

"So, starting a fight with Clarence was your idea of doing the 'right thing'? Marcus, baby, we taught you better than that."

"You taught me to stand up for myself and my friends."

"With your words! By telling the truth. Not by fighting." Kara says firmly. "You know I don't like it when you fight, Marcus."

"I know." Marcus hangs his head down. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"You could have really hurt that boy, Marcus! You've got to have more self control, son." Kara fusses. 

"I know." Marcus sniffles. "I just wanted to help Andy. Please, don't be mad at me, mama. I didn't mean to..."

Kara frowns but it quickly fades when she sighs. She can't bring herself to stay mad at Marcus. He's her baby boy. Besides, right about now, she feels like such a hypocrite, having to live a double life as both Kara Danvers-Olsen and Supergirl. She knows that he has good intentions, but since he's half Kryptonian, he has to be more careful that his punches don't result in something... unspeakable happening. Kara couldn't bring herself to think about her son doing something horrible and how he was gonna have live with for the rest of his life.

So, with her sigh, Kara leans in a kisses Marcus for a third time. She takes hold of her son's hand. "I just want you to be more careful. I'm not mad that you stood up for someone. I just mad that you took it upon yourself to resolve things with your fists. You can't always get into fights, honey. I'm not mad at you. I was just scared."

Marcus nods, a single tear drops from his eye. Kara wipes away his tears.

"Now, I need you to do me a favor." Kara says. "I want you to try and keep your hands down and keep your words kind, okay?"

Can you please go get ready for me? I'll take you and your sister to school today."

Marcus nods and hops out of bed.

Kara's still holding Marcus' hand. "Can I get a kiss?"

Marcus looks at her pointing to her left cheek. He walks up to her and with a smile, he kisses her cheek. She immediately wraps him up in her arms and peppers his little face with so many kisses, she instantly loses count.

"MAMA!" Marcus yells out in protest, but finds he can't stop himself from laughing.

When Kara stops pelleting him with kisses, she looks down at her sweet little boy and smiles. "You know I love you, don't cha?"

"I know. I love you, too mama." Marcus smiles. 

Kara kisses him once more and Marcus takes off for the bathroom. Kara smiles, walking her boy run out of the room.

 

 

Turning off the water in the shower, James steps out and grabs a towel, drying his face. Looking into the streamed mirror, he wipes down his chest and arms.

Just then, the door opens out and he sees Lena staring at him with a devilish expression.

"Dang." She whispers. "Late again. I wish, just once you'd let the alarm go off so that Kara and I could join you."

"Ah, well, you two are working insane hours lately." James says. 

"So, have you." Lena reminds him, walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Yeah. I also know that whatever you've got going on at L corp has you coming home as late as three in the morning. And Kara's always on the move whether as a reporter or as Supergirl. So, I thought that I'd let you two get as much rest as you can."

Lena chuckles. "Honey, I know you mean well, but I've actually gotten by on three hours while building my first hoverbike while I was getting my PhD."

"Such busy women." James says with a chuckle.

Lena kisses him on the neck. "Isn't that what you love about me?"

"Yes. But, not the only thing." James turns in her arms.

"Oh? And what else do you do you love about me?" Lena asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well..." James looks off thoughtfully before he leans in for a kiss.

"Awww." Kara says, clapping her hands. "You two are so cute!"

Lena rolls her eyes while James chuckles, their lips still locked.

Kara comes running up to them, her hand on Lena's right thigh. They all reposition so that Kara can join in the kiss.

Losing themselves into the kiss, they all moan in delight as it turns passionate. James lays a hand on both Lena and Kara's backsides and Lena pulls from the kiss.

"Whoa! I don't wanna be late again this morning!" Lena says.

James and Kara both go 'awww' in mock disappointment.

'Awww' Lena playfully mocks right back, a bright grin on her face. She pecks Kara on the lips. "Are the kids up?"

"Cleaning up right as we speak." Kara confirms.

"Good. I'll go get breakfast started." Lena pecks Kara on the lips again before she does the same to James. "I'll see you two down stairs." Lena winks, still smiling.

Kara spanks Lena's ass as she walks out. She then turns and leans into their husband. "We missed your shower again."

James scoffs. "I know you always hear me in the shower. Why don't you just come in with me?"

"And who's gonna get the kids up, huh?" Kara reaches for the towel, taking it from him. "With you in here and Lena still in bed, someone's gotta make sure they don't miss their alarm."

Kara starts wiping the rest of James down.

"Well, I could do that sometime, y'know. That's the main reason I get up so early. To get them ready to go."

"Nah, it's no big deal. I actually can't resist seeing them sleep. It's sometimes the only way I get to see them. And that's really the only part that sucks about this. I don't get to spend as much time as I'd like with my babies. _Any_ of my babies."

Kara kisses James on his back, in between his shoulder blades.

"Miss you too, babe." James says, grabbing her arm and turning around to face her. "Feels like it's been so long since it was just the five of us."

"I know." She snuggles wit him. "Why does vacation always feel like it just flies by?"

"That's because it does." James says. "That's why it's so important not to waste a single moment or else you miss it."

Kara smiles, pulling James down for a kiss. He palms her hips, loving the feel of her lips.

Kara places her hands on James' chest, sliding them up and down, enjoying the feel of his muscles under her fingertips.

After ending their kiss, Kara rests her head on James' chest. James runs his fingers through her hair, and holds the back of her neck. Kara holds him closely.

"Marcus told me he got into a fight with another kid."

James nods. "Yeah. The Principle called me. I had to meet with the boy's parents on Friday."

Kara lifts her head, her eyes nervous. "What did they say?"

"They want Marcus to be kicked out of school for being a brute." James frowns.

"A _brute_?! My Baby boy is not a brute! Who do they think they are?! What, do they not know their boy is a bully, picking on someone else's child?"

"They failed to mentioned that, a surprise to no one." James huffs. "And well, since this is Marcus' first offense at Stanson, the Principle decided that he won't expel Marcus. But, Marcus does need to apologize and stay behind after school starting today in detention. I mean, Stanson is one of the best academies here in National City. And I'd hate to have Marcus pulled out of yet another school."

"This sucks! Clarence was the one who started this and he gets off scot-free?" Kara wonders. "And how does a 7 year old know how to say such hateful things?!"

"I wondered that, too. So, I did some digging, and you couldn't believe it. His parents are actually apart of a community called 'The Honest Americans'. Basically, those that still believe that America should stay white and everybody else including, Aliens, People of color and those of the LBGTQ Community should be shipped out... or executed."

"Jesus!" Kara says. "It's 2026! Why are people still hung up on that old way of thinking?"

"Well, I can't really sure. You'll just have to realize, Kara, that not everybody sees the world the way that we do." James reminds her. "People are free now to express themselves as they see fit, but that only scourges those types of people. I mean, while we were talking, they scowled at me, while saying this in my presence: 'A colored is the head of a major media Conglomerate who two white wives and two mixed children. They have the nerve to step out in public like it's a normal thing?! The whole country's gone to hell.' In their minds, people fall into a kind of category. One they should never get out of."

"I... I just don't..." Kara shakes her head.

"Yeah, I know, babe." James says. "It's FUBAR for sure.

"I mean, they do know that are gay and interracial couples out there and that they are more widespread nowadays, right?"

"I'm sure they know and I'm sure they're bitter about it." James shrugs. "Well, they can say what they want to about me. I've been called everything under the sun at this point. Doesn't bother me as much anymore."

"I just..." Kara rubs her forehead. "I just feel like such a hypocrite." Kara confessions. "I mean, I went to their bedroom, telling him that fighting wasn't the right thing to do. That he should be kinder to others while that little boy, Clarence gets to go on like nothing happened. And I... _We_ have to confront any threats to our city with violence. From hateful people. People who don't care. What kind of message are we sending here?"

"Kara, you said it yourself. The threats we face don't care about innocent lives. They only focus on what they want, and most of them have the power to take it, civilians be damned. With Marcus and that boy Clarence, while yes, Marcus _was_ wrong for starting the fight, but he was simply responding to what he saw: A boy in trouble and he wanted to help. Just like how that family taught their son that he was better than everyone else and he acted on what he heard. It doesn't make it right or wrong. It's not really the kids' fault. Kids are like sponges and they often do or say things without thinking. Marcus will learn in time that there's a time to fight and a talk to reason. And he will. While this will eventually catch up to Clarence and/or his folks somewhere down the road. But, I think that there's more to it that you're letting on, Kara."

Kara Frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that since Marcus is half Kryptonian, he has powers that he's completely unaware of. And I know that you're scared of the fact that Marcus might go too far one day. So, why not have Clark sit him down and explain to him about his powers? Or maybe you could."

Kara nods. "Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right. I've been putting that off for long enough. He needs to know who he truly is. He deserves to."

"Of course. Now, come on." James scoops Kara up in his arms, much to her surprise. "Let's go help Lena in the kitchen."

 

 

Later, now fully dressed, Kara and James came down stairs to see Lena sorting out things to cook for breakfast. Kara hops up to her.

"Hey, my darlings! Just trying to figure out what to cook." Lena says. Kara wraps her arms around her wife and kisses her cheek affectionally. "Hey! Come on, now, darling! Control yourself."

James kisses her other cheek. 

Kara goes to grab a carton of eggs... 

"Kara, put those down." Lena says.

Kara frowns, fawning offense. "What?"

"You can get the milk ad Juice. James and I will take care of this." Lena promises.

As much as they love Kara (And they love her with more than life itself), they don't allow her in the kitchen for a reason. As incredible as she is and of all the unbelievable things she's ever accomplished, cooking definitely isn't one of her greatest moments.

"Are the kids ready?" James asks, changing the subject.

"Yep. They're in the keeping room, watching TV."

James goes to see his kids. As soon as he walks in, both Niobe and Marcus go running to him. He kneels down, holding them in his arms, laughing. "Good Morning, guys! How'd you two sleep?"

"Good!" They say in unison.

"Is homework all done?" James asks.

"Yep!" They say.

"Has it been checked?" 

"Yep!" / "Yeah!" They say.

"Are you telling me the truth?" James wonders.

"Right here, daddy!" Niobe calls as she runs to her bookbag.

James looks at Marcus, who stands there, looking suspect. "Marcus?"

"Uhm..." Marcus scratches his head. "Can you check for me, dad?"

"Sure, I can." James nods. 

Marcus leads him over to the couch where he pulls out his binder. He opens it up and hands it up to James, who takes it and scans over it.

 

 

Kara and Lena watches from the kitchen with a smile on their faces.

"Look at our James." Kara says.

"I know. He's so good with them." Lena says.

"He is! We really lucked out with him." Kara says.

Lena nods. She flows her arms and lowers her head. "Kara... I'm going to be honest about some things."

Kara faces Lena, worried about what's about to come out of her wife's mouth.

"I wasn't sure about any of this in the beginning. I mean, I was already in love with you and wanted to be with you. But, then having James around and seeing that there were still some strong feelings between the two of you made it hard for me. You see, I wanted you all to myself and seeing James there made me feel that I wasn't allowed to be happy. That wanting you was some great sin simply because of my last name. But, then spending time with James, getting to know him, Getting him to see me as much more than just another Luthor... It was... It something that I didn't expect to happen. Not with him. I didn't expect him to be so open. To be so kind. It was like when you and I came to be friends. It was wonderful. And then when he took a bullet for me..." Lena looks back over at James, who's laughing with his kids. She smiles sadly. "...It took a really long time. Longer than it should have for me to recognize that I could finally see what you saw in him. His gentleness. His compassion. And getting to fall in love with him, too. I just didn't expect to feel so... Happy. So free. So loved. But, I do. Every single day." Lena chuckled. "Being in love with two people... I just didn't think that was even possible."

"Yeah, I agree. There's just something magnetic about him. About all of the ones we love. From Hank to the Legion, there is something so unusual about all of this, but something beautiful too. You see, that's our magic. It's undefinable. Our family might seem pretty unusual to those outside of it, but that's what makes it special. And no matter what your name is, you get to be apart of it, too, Lena. This is where you belong. Here with us... Your _real_ family."

Lena feels tears stinging her eyes. She pulls Kara in for a hug. "Thank you so much for that, Kara."

"Of course. Of course." Kara reassures. They pull back, just enough to look into each other's eyes. "I love you."

Lena cups Kara's beautiful face and smiles. "I love you, too." Lena kisses Kara's lips. They look lovingly into each other's eyes. Seeing so much love and affection, that they can't look away from each other. Not for a second.

"Mama?" Niobe asks.

Lena and Kara look over to see their husband with their kids.

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" Niobe asks.

Her parents all just smile and they kneel down, bringing all their kids into a big group hug.

"We all just love each other, my sweet." Lena rubs her nose with her daughter. "Sometimes, we just can't help ourselves." Lena then kisses Marcus' forehead. "Like right now." Lena hugs both Niobe and Marcus, peppering them both with kisses. While Kara and James does the same.

"Eww!" Marcus says. "Not again!"

"Let's get outta here!" Niobe shouts. And they're off!

They both run into the kitchen where James runs around them, scoops them both up in his arms, and walks them back over to the dining table.

"all right, you two! We need you to sit here while we get breakfast going!" James says, kissing them both on the tops of their heads. They wipe their faces, like they wiping off their parents' kisses. They see James rejoining Lena and Kara over by the stove.

 

 

After Breakfast, Kara takes Marcus and Niobe to school while James heads off to CAT-CO, and Lena goes to her office at L-Corp. It's a relative slow day, filled with James running the day-to-day while Kara hits the streets, following the latest in National City.

Over at L Corp, Lena's hard at work, developing the latest in technological achievements, while being hounded by the board to keep up the good work (And, by good work, keep up the public image of being a servant of the people. While, for the most part, People have forgiven her in her role in what happened years ago. When the Daxamites invaded Earth. But, there are still those who can't forgive her, not ever everything they've lost and suffered. Plus, with what's going on with Marcus and people bad mouthing her marriage to Kara and James, Lena's work is definitely _still_ cut out for her.)

 

As far as everything goes that week, it's nothing too extreme. Marcus' staying after school is upsetting, but having him focus on something else keeps him out of trouble.

And before too long, 2 weeks after his fight, his probation is over with and now that his punishment is over, Kara and Clark are ready for him to learn about his Kryptonian roots and just how to control the power he has. 

The next two months aren't too stressful either.

No power hungry Aliens looking to turn over earth. But, were some renegade Kroloteans, Lillian Luthor, back to her old tricks, some bank robbers, some extremists with suicide bombs, and Volcana trying to melt the girl of steel. It's nothing Supergirl, Guardian, and the rest of the D.E.O. can't handle.

Speaking of the D.E.O., it was brought to Kara's attention that her sister Alex, the head of the D.E.O. had finally... _finally_ gotten back together with her ex-fiancée Maggie. It was rough for Alex for a while, but she managed all the same and now the woman she fell for years ago was back.

"But, how did this happen?" Kara asked.

Thanks to her job, Maggie was forced to reface Maggie after a few years. It was then when Maggie saw that Alex was in charge of the D.E.O. and had a daughter, but no one to call her own. Maggie wouldn't say this out loud, but she was kind of relieved when she found out. Not that she missed Alex, mind you. She was just so relieved that she wasn't caught in any kind of drama with the 'new woman'.

But, when her assignment in National City, had her come face to face with Black Mask from Gotham, She found herself staring down the barrel of his rifle. If it weren't for Alex personally going there to save her, Maggie would be dead now, no question. After Alex went to go check on her, Maggie didn't say anything back. She just grabbed Alex and pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss Alex couldn't help but melt into.

After they pulled back from it, Maggie throws out a thousand apologies and swear that she 'was ready'. She practically begged Alex to take her back, declaring she didn't want to live alone anymore. 

It's amazing how a little danger can make people rethink things. So, now that she's gotten the girl of her dreams back, along with a girl she adopted, Evie, she's had quite a load to deal with before Maggie came back into the picture.

Winn, now back after his team with the Legion in the future, has plans to settle down with his long time girlfriend, Lucy.

Even with all the craziness surrounding them, it's a happy time for Kara and her family.

 

While having dinner together one night at the Luthor Estate over a weekend, Winn breaks the news to Lucy, in front of all of her friends. He drops to one knee and everyone cheers in excitement. He opens a ring box with a seven carat diamond ring he told James he could only afford things to his work in the future.

Lucy covers her mouth, her pink suddenly pink as tears stream down her face.

He then pops the question. "Will you marry me, Lucy Lane?"

"Yes!" Lucy says. A loud cheer immediately erupts in the dining room. 

While Kara and Eliza tear up, James gets up, grabbing his camera, ready to capture the moment. Lena, Alex, Hank, and Maggie are all bright smiles and claps joyfully. While the kids: Marcus, Niobe, and Evie all try to block out the noise the grown ups were making.

While looking at the newly engaged couple, Alex pulled Maggie aside and whispers something into her. Kara's not too sure what she said, but it caused Maggie to smile and they share a passionate kiss.

 

 

Later that night, Kara, Lena, and James helped their kids with their homework and played board games and watched TV until it was time for them all to go to bed.

Once they say their 'I love yous' and the kids were tucked in, they all went to their bedroom, lying down with James on one end, Kara in the middle, and Lena on the other side.

"You know what? Despite the craziness, today went by alright." James says.

"Yeah. it's good to see everyone back together in one place again." Lena agrees. "And, I'm so happy for Lucy and Winn. I hope things work out."

"Y'know, I think Alex and Maggie are back together." Kara says.

Lena and James look at each other before looking at Kara.

"How do you know?" James asks. "Did Alex say so?"

"She did. Though, she only said so to Maggie." Kara says.

"Well, if so, that was sweet of them not to ruin Winn and Lucy's moment." Lena says. 

"I just wish Alex told me." Kara says.

"Oh, I'm sure she had her reasons, Babe." James says. "Besides, didn't you notice how they disappear when Winn was telling us about his work in the future?"

Lena's eyebrows shoot up and she hums in thought.

"Oh, yeah!" Kara says.

"I'm sure we'll need to wash those sheets in _that_ guest room, now." James jokes.

"Speaking of sheets..." Lena says with a seductive tone.

"Oh, no!" James says. "Lena, baby, come on! It's been a long day! I'm sure we're all tired..."

"I'm not." Kara says, staring at Lena. "I'm down." Kara then straddles Lena's hips, kissing her as she holds her down.

James clears his throat before he tries to get out of bed.

But, neither Lena nor Kara lets him leave that night.

"Uh-uh, Jimmy Olsen." Lena says, looking over at him. "My plans include both of you." Kara shares her devilish grin as she looks over at James as well. "And you are not leaving until you satisfy ever inch of my body." Lena runs her fingers through Kara's hair, gently grabbing it and pushing her head back towards hers. "Neither of you." Lena and Kara resume kissing as Kara pulls James back into bed with them. 

Kara scoots back as both she and Lena pull James in for their three way kiss. "I love you." Kara says to James and Lena.

"I love you, too." James says back.

"I love you both." Lena says, moaning into their blissful kiss.

Looks like it'll be a _long_ night again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
